hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Linda and Lydia Harrell
Linda Harrell and Lydia Harrell are a mother and daughter. They became well known when Lydia attempted to kill Linda, and the full story of Lindas strange ways came out. Linda Tamula Linda Tamula was born in 1936. At 20 years old she married but divorced five years later, with her husband vanishing. It was later revealed that he left to Indaseesta as she began to treat him like her pet dog at the time, and would feed him in a dog bowl, and try to put him on leads. He also said that she would punish him by spraying him with water. In 1964 she met Harrold Harrel. Two years later, they were married, and in 1970 she gave birth to her first daughter. They called their daughter Lydia Harrell. She soon became obsessive with Harrold, stalking him, and needing to know his exact movements. She would often phone Harrold while he was in another room of the house to check that he was still inside. If he ever left the house without asking, even to put rubbish outside, she would ground him for this behaviour. In 1980, Harrold finally had enough, and ran away the day before Lydias 10th birthday. He left a secret note for her but this was found by Linda. Unable to cope with the loss, Linda became obsessive over Lydia. The behaviour became worse when Lydia reached 13, and Linda refused to let her age past this. She would treat Lydia from anything between 2 years old and 13 years old, with her often being between 2 years old and 7 years old to Linda. In 2006, Lydia tried to get Linda help, but Linda began abusing Lydia with pillows and grounding her in her room instead. Despite this, Lydia did manage to have a job and go to work, with Linda believing that it was play group, nursery, or school that she had went to. In 2007, Lydia eventually had enough of Lindas behaviour and decided to fight back. One night in early 2007 she had a fight with Linda, with Linda almost killing Lydia and saying that this would stop her from leaving. However, Lydia ran down the stairs, chased by Linda. Lydia hit Linda over the head with a battery which caused Linda to hit her head and become unconscious. Linda however did survive and was later taken to a hospital. She lived in a home until 2009. Linda Harrell died in 2009 at 73 years old. Lydia Harrell Lydia Harrell was born to Harrold Harrell and Linda Harrell in 1970. Her father left home when she was 9, turning 10 the following day, years old. Despite leaving a note for Lydia to find and track him down, this was found by Linda, who ate the letter. ss, Linda became obsessive over Lydia. The behaviour became worse when Lydia reached 13, and Linda refused to let her age past this. She would treat Lydia from anything between 2 years old and 13 years old, with her often being between 2 years old and 7 years old to Linda. In 2006, Lydia tried to get Linda help, but Linda began abusing Lydia with pillows and grounding her in her room instead. Despite this, Lydia did manage to have a job and go to work, with Linda believing that it was play group, nursery, or school that she had went to. In 2007, Lydia eventually had enough of Lindas behaviour and decided to fight back. One night in early 2007 she had a fight with Linda, with Linda almost killing Lydia and saying that this would stop her from leaving. However, Lydia ran down the stairs, chased by Linda. Lydia hit Linda over the head with a battery which caused Linda to hit her head and become unconscious. Linda however did survive and was later taken to a hospital. She lived in a home until 2009, when she died in the home. Lydia Harrell didn't visit Linda in hospital, but decided to send video messages to Linda, despite sometimes being too angry to film them. In 2008 she married. In 2009 she had her first daughter and in 2011 she had a son. Harold Harrell In 1964 he met Harrold Harrel. Two years later, they were married, and in 1970 Linda gave birth to their first daughter. They called their daughter Lydia Harrell. She soon became obsessive with Harrold, stalking him, and needing to know his exact movements. She would often phone Harrold while he was in another room of the house to check that he was still inside. If he ever left the house without asking, even to put rubbish outside, she would ground him for this behaviour. In 1980, Harrold finally had enough, and ran away the day before Lydias 10th birthday. He left a secret note for her but this was found by Linda, who ate it. In 2007 he got back in touch with Lydia and remains in contact with her. The story revealed In 2007, after Linda was found unconscious and near death after the battery assault, police started an investigation. Lydia came forward and soon the story was revealed to the public. The public were generally supportive over Lydia and confused by Lindas strange nursing behaviours. Film (37) In 2013 a film based on their lives, 37, was released.